criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremiah W. Birkett
Jeremiah Wayne Birkett is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Birkett portrayed convicted criminal Julio Watson, an inmate at the Reagan Federal Penitentiary, in the Season Ten episode "Lockdown". Filmography *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2016) as Bryan Colgate *Colony (2016) as Oliver *The Night Shift (2016) as Harold *Criminal Minds - "Lockdown" (2015) TV episode - Julio Watson *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) as Wilbur *Dallas (2014) as Isaiah Reed (uncredited) *Masters of Sex (2014) as Everett *Modern Family (2014) as Fire Marshal (2 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as John McMurdo *Deception (2013) as Ricky Bowen *Person of Interest (2012) as Planning Office Manager *Dust Up (2012) as Buzz *Touch (2012) as Larry *Homeland (2011) as Calhoun *Strawberries (2010) as Homeless Man (short) *Hard Breakers (2010) as Lavonne *Apples (2010) as Fernando (short) *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Nick Sexton *Bones (2009) as George Alano *Lo (2009) as Lo *Medium (2009) as Doctor *Mutant Vampire Zombies from the 'Hood! (2008) as Jack *Monk (2008) as Reggie *K-Ville (2007) as Carl Sanmartino *Heartland (2007) as Dr. Damon Elder *Evan Almighty (2007) as Ark Reporter *Cold Case (2007) as Toomey Nelson *Windfall (2006) as Detective Sinclaire (5 episodes) *Crossing Jordan (2006) as Agent Winter *Close to Home (2005) as Roger *CSI: Miami (2005) as Johnny Nixon (2 episodes) *Wanted (2005) as Lionel Remy *Without a Trace (2005) as Detective Barnett *Medical Investigation (2004) as Raymond Jeter *Boston Legal (2004) as Warren Litch *Method & Red (2004) as Dupree (13 episodes) *Sin (2003) as Wayne *The Shield (2002) as Hooper (2 episodes) *That '80s Show (2002) as D.J. (2 episodes) *The District (2002) as Lionel Wheeler/Wheelie *Maniacts (2001) as Jumpy *Philly (2001) as Reggie Conter *Murder, She Wrote: The Last Free Man (2001) as Jim *Early Bird Special (2001) as Officer Lewis *The 10th Kingdom (2000) as Blue Bell the Troll (TV miniseries, 6 episodes) *Martial Law (2000) as Chanon *The '60s (1999) as Marquette *NYPD Blue (1995-1998) as Kenny Sorell/Ricky Winston (2 episodes) *Crossfire (1998) as Janitor *Police Academy: The Series (1997-1998) as Dean Tackleberry (21 episodes) *Lena's Dreams (1997) as Johnny *L.A. Confidential (1997) as Ray Collins *The Big Easy (1996) as Delbert Reed *Project: ALF (1996) as Pete Meatman *Soldier Boyz (1995) as Jenkins *Seinfeld (1995) as Jean-Paul *The Crossing Guard (1995) as Jefferey's Boyfriend *Sherman Oaks (1995) as Doctor *A.J.'s Time Travelers (1995) as Pulse (33 episodes) *Corpse Killer (1994) as Winston (video game, voice) *The Commish (1994) as Nigel Rollins *Where Are My Children? (1994) as John *M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) as Kid MG *Renegade (1994) as Sugar *Bodies of Evidence (1993) as James Watson *CB4 (1993) as Malik *Street Knight (1993) as Willy *Empty Nest (1992) as Ruffian #1 *Saved by the Bell (1992) as Ken Kelly *Tequila and Bonetti (1992) as Theatre Usher *MacGyver (1991) as Maynard *Working It Out (1990) as Messenger *Runaway Dreams (1989) as Bobby Soundtrack *Y.M.C.A. - Police Academy: The Series (1998) - 1 episode External links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs